1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to an assembly for fastening a fitting to a hole in a manifold.
2. Description of Related Art
Heat exchangers with manifolds and a fitting secured thereto are widely used in commercial, residential and vehicle applications. Generally, the fitting is oriented in the same direction as the refrigerant tubes where space is the greatest, as shown by U.S. Pat. No. 7,213,640 issued to Fuller et al. on May 8, 2007. However, this type of connection can be undesirable because it adds significantly to the overall length of the heat exchanger. Therefore, it is desirable to attach the fitting in a transverse direction to the refrigerant tubes. The problem with attaching fittings in a transverse direction to the refrigerant tubes is the close proximity of the refrigerant tubes to the side of the manifold and the amount of manifold space left to provide the fitting. Furnace brazing is a desirable method of connecting fittings to manifolds for mass production and to ensure that the fitting is sealed to the manifold. One known method of securing fittings prior to furnace brazing is to tack weld the fitting in place. However, welding requires a great skill set, can be expensive due to time and labor costs, and leaves the fitting at risk of tilting or drooping during the brazing process which is especially undesirable due to the limited amount of space in the manifold. A known alternative to welding for securing a fitting prior to furnace brazing is to use a bracket assembly. An example of a bracket configuration is shown in European Patent Application EP 1,496,329 to Maciej et al. published on Dec. 1, 2005. EP 1,496,329 discloses a manifold with a bracket presenting a leg for engaging a slot on a fitting block. The fitting block is oriented in the same direction as the refrigerant tubes.
There is a significant and continuing need for a fitting connected to the manifold in a transverse direction to the refrigerant tubes that provides adequate clearance for the refrigerant tubes and is sufficiently held in place during furnace brazing.